Hellfire
tamaran | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 39 kg | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Dark red | UnusualSkinColour = white | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Tamaranean | MaritalStatus = Single | occupation = super villain | PlaceOfBirth = Tamaran | Creators = User:Cartoon_network_character_creator_2 | First = | Quote = I'm not good and you can't do anything to change it | Speaker = Hellfire to Brightfire | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Hellfire is the evil older sister of starfire who also hails from planet tamaran.she debuted in the fifth season premiere,"the Cruel girl"she is voiced by hynden walch Bio Hellfire for some reason has always been evil by making cruel jokes to tamaran citizens destroying their homes,stealing their food and jewelry. It is not known why she abandoned Tamaran, but for destroying thirteen planets, nine spacial stations and four suns, She was sent directly to the prison of the most wanted super villains of the whole galaxy, putting it in life for seventy-five years alongside his Older sister blackfire. Hellfire and Blackfire did not get along as they always fought and had different points of view until Blackfire was able to escape from prison (the Mr butt episode). But after a long time Hellfire did it (the cruel girl episode). season 5 In the episode premiere she debuted in the episode the cruel girl on where she appears in the galactic prison fighting vs the teen titans and brightfire In the episode premiere"the extreme game"appears in a cameo on where she defeat to brightfire in the game of gotcha In the episode premiere "days to remember"she appears in a photo in the photo book of starfire Personal tastes **hellfire likes evil **hellfire likes to see people suffering especially their sisters **Hellfire likes destruction **Hellfire likes to see planets towns and cities burn in flames **hellfire likes to steal even if she does not use what she stole **hellfire likes to kill people as it is cruel and ruthless disgusts **hellfire dislikes good **hellfire does not like to eat because she thinks that if she does not eat it will be more fiery than it is **hellfire does not like the attitude of starfire because she thinks her attitude as a little girl is very irritating **hellfire dislikes the attitude of brightfire why she thinks it helps her subjects a lot and why she thinks it is too humild and rare physical appearance Hellfire is a teenage girl with Dark red hair that is spiky at the bottom. She has Red eyes and white skin. She wears a white and silver two-piece dress with red gems on it. Her eyes and hands glow red when using her powers of infrared energy projection Friends *starfire *blackfire *Brightfire *H.I.V.E. FIVE Enemies *Teen Titans *Justice League *Dungeneans *tamaraneans Fan Art Page Picsart | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Vulnerability to Metallic Chromium | Equipment = Tamaranean armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Tamaranean weapons | Notes = | Trivia = Voiced by *hynden walch(English) | Recommended = | Links = | Wikipedia = }} Category:Leaders Category:Vulnerability_to_Metallic_Chromium